Battle at Shukai Plains
The Battle of Shukai Plains is a major battle between Ou Sen Army and and Ri Boku Army during Qin's invasion of Gyou region in 236 B.C. Location The battle took place roughly 50 li west of Kantan and 75 li north of Gyou on a vast expensive plain occasionally interspersed with thick forest and hills that would hinder an army's march. The name of this land is Shukai Plains or Scarlet Sea Plains due to another big battle that took place there ages past. Background Seeing that the original plan that Shou Hei Kun drew up to take Gyou is impossible. Ou Sen decided to take 9 small cities and flood Gyou with refugees. Forcing Zhao to fight Qin on his terms. Story 1st Day Ou Sen organized his forces into: Gaku Ka Unit on the left and A Kou Army and Gyoku Hou Unit on the right, his own army in the center. Ri Boku organized his as: Ki Sui Army on the right, Ba Nan Ji, Chou Ga Ryuu and Gaku Ei on the left, and his own army in the center. The attack started when Ki Sui and Ba Tei attack Gaku Ka Unit. Mou Ten attacks them in return. Ma Kou attacks them in a surprise attack. Ba Nan Ji attacks in waves on the right, Gyoku Hou Unit disregards orders and attacks them. Ou Sen tasked Shin to send 800 men to attack Ki Sui. They reached the area, but Ma Kou and Mou Ten are also attacking Ki Sui. But Ri Boku himself appeared and eliminated Ma Kou and his retinue and retreated, with Shin at their tails. Ri Boku fled and Mou Ten has his plan, using Shin and his Gaku Ka Unit. He reorganized the heavily demoralized Ma Kou Army with his tactics. Shin and Riku Sen created a rally point and using Ma Kou's catchphrase, starting to turn the battle in their favor. Ba Tei was lured away by Hi Shin Unit while Gaku Ka used this opportunity to strike. Ki Sui charged upon Mou Ten's position, but failed. Ri Boku was notified that his tactic failed. At the end of the day, Mou Ten was temporarily promoted to General, Shin was relieved and returned to center. 2nd Day A Kou sent his forces in the battle to start the 2nd day, but Chou Ga Ryuu sent his forces against Gyoku Hou Unit. They were stuck until Ou Hon had an idea. He sent his men retreating and got Ban You and charged upon Ba Nan Ji's attack. A Kou meanwhile sent his men to help Gyoku Hou but was faced by Ba Nan Ji. Ou Hon attacked Ba Nan Ji's flanks, with A Ka Kin on the other flank. He offered to charge Chou Ga Ryuu's forces to give Ou Hon time to eliminate Ba Nan Ji, but only incapacitated the latter's army. 3rd Day Ri Boku started, the day by sending Gyou’un to the Zhao’s left. Along with Chou Ga Ryuu, Rin Shou Jo's other deputy The Gyou’un Army led by the Rai’un Unit started attacking the A Kou Army. Along with Gaku Ei, the A Kou Army started collapsing, Ou Hon seeing this went with some of the Gyoku Hou Unit to assist A Kou, while leaving Kan Jou and the rest to guard Ba Nan Ji. When Ou Hon went to attack the Gyou’un Army flanks he realized they set up a trap for him. He ordered his men to retreat but Ban You got left behind surrounded by Zhao. Ou Hon tried to save him but he was to far away. When Ban You was about to die Shin and Kyou Kai arrived with cavalry, killing the Rai’Un Unit attacking Ban You. Shin told Ou Hon that at the moment he only had about a few dozen cavalry with him and the rest will arrive later so they had to work together side by side to get out of this situation. As Shin and Ou Hon attacked the Rai’Un Unit some of Zhao forces tried to attack their flank but Kyou Kai and her unit killed them. When Gyou’un notices that Zhao’s momentum had stop he was going to leave to kill Shin and Ou Hon personally but the rest of the Hi Shin Unit arrived which caused him to stop. The whole Hi Shin Unit, including Kyou Kai Unit, totaling 8,000 men started demoralizing the Zhao with the “Army” size. Shin told Ou Hon that Ou Sen won’t be sending anymore troops to their position, leaving them to fight on their own. With this Shin went back to his unit with a loud rise of morale. Due to the Hi Shin Unit's appearance, the attack on the A Kou Army stopped. Using the opportunity A Kou then quickly re-organize his formations and Ou Hon went back to theGyoku Hou Unit. Gyou’un noticing some Hi Shin Unit members trembling in the back sent a heavy cavalry charge, hitting Kan To's position. Kan To and his fellow rookies were struggling until Sou Jin used his archery skills to kill some horsemen. Kan To although wounded by a horse stomp rallied his fellow rookies which allowed all of them to turn it around and start killing the Zhao. When the Zhao tried to escape due to the damage they taken they noticed that they were surrounded by Suu Gen and the Hi Shin Unit infantry. 10,000 Gyou’un Army vs 8,000 Hi Shin Unit was in attrition attack, where Shou Sa, En, Hai Rou, Bi Hei and Ga Ro was in mess. Ka Ryo Ten was in mess at tactics, when Shin and Kyou Kai when he knew what Gyou'un's move was about, that he is an Instinctual type, like Shin. He decided to take over the command field. The ensuing battle between Gyou’un and Shin are swinging towards one another, for example, En, Gaku Rai, Bi Hei, Kyo Gai and Ga Ro are in pinch, while So Sui, Na Ki and Na Ki Clan has wiped their opponents, when Shin sensed that there is something, so he sent Kyou Kai and her Kyou Kai Unit and his reserves on En's position while taking Ten's cavalry unit to face Gyou'un himself. As the battle between Hi Shin Unit and Gyou’un Army's bulk are fighting, Shin and Gyou’un faced each other. They started insulting and taunting each other while trading blows, the former telling the latter to stay home if he cannot move on with Rin Shou Jo's death, while the latter insults Shin for being lucky when Ou Ki's Glaive fell on his hands. Shin snapped and landed a blow upon Gyou’un, but only made a little effect on the latter. While Shin and Gyou'un was dueling, Ka Ryo Ten was thinking of En's position, which was steadily decreasing, until Kyou Kai and her own Kyou Kai Unit made a tactical decision, in which So Sui and Kaku Bi Unit funnels the left, she approached Ga Ro to do the same, which made the latter call Gaku Rai while Kai and her forces are in the center. Kyou Kai herself led the attritional battle on her position, resting only to recover her stamina. But at the end of the day, Shin just made a draw with Gyou'un when Hai Rou arrived. Shin tried to chase Gyou'un, but fainted. When the latter went to the area where he posted his men, he found Kyou Kai standing among Zhao corpses, remembering someone on Qin's Six Greats. The third day ended with stalemates, Hi Shin Unit taking casualties, but repelled Gyou'un. Shin and Kyou Kai lying side by side in a tent due to their exhaustion. While Ba Nan Ji, Chou Ga Ryuu and Gyou'un was resting. The latter saw the potentials of Ou Hon, Shin, Kyou Kai and Mou Ten. Meanwhile, a report from Gyou arrived. That the city is running out of supplies that is limited to 20 days, as so Ou Sen Army that only limits their supplies for 10 days. Ri Boku just made a decision that Gyou will hold within 10 days. Category:Battles Category:Warfare Category:Qin Category:Zhao